Powder and the Wind
by lonewolf9902
Summary: This is going to be a short fanfiction about a butterfly demon that Jin had rescued when he was younger. Cho wants to date Jin and she likes him. The story is taking place around the three king Saga, maybe after it, I'm not for sure. Just hope you like the mini story and enjoy reading it thank you. Also for your information, the words that are italicized are thoughts.
1. Meeting

**Claimer-I only own my OC-Cho**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything else of Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi  
**

* * *

The sky was a glistening blue, and the wind brushed lightly past her dark blue hair, wings folded behind her back, Cho looked around slowly, letting a small frown appear on her face, as a sigh escaped between her lips. She didn't feel like going toward this tournament after all, all she really wanted to do, was to find Jin, the man that had helped her, and stole her heart within a matter of seconds. But then again, not everyone got what they wished for, and Cho was aware of that, sadness resonated within her bright lime green eyes, crimson colored wings fluttered aimlessly against her back, making it seem like she would hover from the hardened soil beneath her bare feet. Though this butterfly wasn't alone in her journey toward the tournament, two other demon males accompanied her, one to her left, and another to her right, but Cho was their leader, she was weaker than the two demons that she worked with, but she was much smarter than these two.

"Cho, when are we going to get there?" Grumbled a purple tinted demon, he had four horns protruding from his frontal forehead curving upwards and stopping about five inches above his hair line. This demon had short, messy royal purple colored hair, his eyelids were slanted downward, and the eye itself shaped in that of a slit, and a small pupil could be seen within it. He was tall about five foot six, and at the end of his arm were clawed tipped fingers same with his feet, this demon had pointed elf-like ears, with his canines overlapping his top and bottom lip.

"Soon Eniki," Cho stated, being able to see the walls of the tournament not too far from where she was hovering at. "Hopefully we can make it past the preliminaries."

A snorting sound could be heard from the demon to her left, this one was shorter than Cho and Eniki, cyan colored skin adorned with a long reptilian-like tail curved outwards from his lower spine just above his pants line. His eyes were more oval shaped, and the lids turned upwards somewhat. He only had four fingers and three toes, his body was covered in hardened scales, and his ears were small round holes on the side of his head that his long, straight dark blue hair covered. "Don't be so impatient Eniki; you never get anywhere that way."

Suddenly Cho found herself stuck in the middle of their fights yet again, sighing inwardly to herself, she looked to Eniki and then over to Slythe, shaking her head from side to side, gently putting her hand on their shoulders to keep them from getting closer to one another. "Boys, boys please, save your energy for the tournament we're going to need it!" Cho's voice was probably a little louder than needed, but sometimes shouting at these two demons was the only way she would ever get through to them without resorting to violence herself.

"Fine," hissed out Slythe in annoyance, "I'll let him go this time, only because we're close enough to the tournament."

Letting out a sigh in relief, Cho smiled, and started to continue her path forward, at least until a strung gust of wind passed the butterfly demon knocking her into Eniki's chest, as her lime green eyes closed in slight pain. She could feel Eniki's hands on her shoulders, holding her gentle, while she glared at the person that had passed her, wanting to yell at the person that had caused her to fall into her teammate's arms. Though she trusted the male completely, that still didn't excuse the demon that had been so rude as to not care for the people that were already walking.

"Are you alright?" Came Eniki's voice, his rough hands lightly rubbing along the slightly tanned skin of the demon in front of him. "Hey Cho?"

Though Cho didn't respond, her eyes were too stuck on the male that had passed her by, she could see his vibrant red hair from where she was. As her elf-like ears twitched, making her hone in on the male's voice, and that same thick Irish accent that got her attention the first time they had met. Her heart began to skip a beat, while her mind began to race on the Irish accent she heard, and its owner. . _Is it really you, Jin? If it is, then why did you push me? You were never that rude before, but who else could sound like you, other than you. No one can talk that fast without messing up on their words!_

Quickly the butterfly escaped from her partner's grasp, turning to give them a look that said, 'don't you dare follow me.' After she gave them the warning glance, Cho took off, fluttering as quickly as her large wings would allow her. She stopped a few feet away from the gorgeous red-head, seeing the small horn that was poking out of the tuff of red-hair that was considered his bangs, her smile only widened, making her eyes glisten slightly in happiness. It really was Jin! Walking forward so she could approach the man, she suddenly stopped when she noticed he was talking to a male with slicked back black hair, and dark brown eyes, making an eyebrow of hers rise upwards in confusion as to who this male could be.

"So how far do ya think yer gonna get Urameshi?" Jin inquired of the male before him, both of his arms was folded behind his head, hands laced together and resting on the back of it, while one of his feet moved behind him, lightly tapping the ground.

Yusuke grinned lightly to Jin, showing his confidence that he held around him, "Hopefully to the semifinals this time, after all, I can't go lettin' demons weaker than me, beat me now can I? That would just be an insult to my pride."

Jin laughed a bit himself, letting his smile widen, "Ah that's right, just like the ol' Yusuke that I knew." Turning his head slightly toward Touya as the male approached giving a bit of a grin on his own. "Looks like we're going to have our hands full this time, Urameshi, after all, the demons in this world won't exactly be weak ya know?"

"Yeah, but I think I can deal with that," Grinned Yusuke, moving to raise his thumb up as his other fingers curled inwards toward his palm, "Let the best person win Jin."

"Aye, Aye," Chuckled the demon, moving to give Yusuke a thumbs up as well, before he watched Urameshi begin to walk off, turning his eyes towards Touya with a smile. "So let's get in there and get this started eh?"

Cho remained behind the tree, while the others talked, making a frown appear on her face for the moment, before she lightly started to walk out from behind the tree, and letting out another inward sigh of her own. _It seems that he hasn't noticed me yet, that's good. That Yusuke…I wonder if he's the one that was told to be Lord Raizen's ancestral son…_ As her feet began to carry her away from the area, she bumped into someone's chest, since she hadn't been paying attention to the direction that she was walking in. Opening her mouth as she was about to shout at the person she bumped into, immediately Cho stopped when she saw those big round blue eyes, letting her own lime ones get lost within his eyes.

"Are ya doin' a little spyin' girl?" asked Jin, his normal, happy grin on his face, with his hands resting on his hips, "You know it's not nice to spy on others."

Being at a loss for words at the moment, her cheeks heated up in slight embarrassment from this encounter, _Not exactly how I envisioned talking to him again, but I guess it works anyway…_"Oh uh no, I'm not spying, I was wanting to talk to you, but you were talking to someone else and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Ah I see," Jin frowned a bit, glancing at the female before him, before lightly patting her shoulder, "Are you sure a little girl like yourself should be enterin' such a tournament? You could get yourself hurt lassie."

"I can take care of myself thank you," Cho muttered out quickly, her eyes showing a slight defensive side that she had, before she sighed quietly herself. "My name is Cho; it's not to meet you, Mr.?" She inquired, wondering what his name was, even though she knew who he was from the beginning.

"Oh sorry about that lassie, must've forgot to introduce myself, the name is Jin." Of course the red-head pointed at himself, letting his smile form back onto his face, his fang hanging over his bottom lip.

"Well Jin," started Cho, giving him a kind smile, and sticking her hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, and if we cross paths in the tournament, then good luck to ya."

Jin was about to tell her the same thing before he noticed two demons walking up beside of her, making his ears twitch while he looked the two over, almost like he was sizing the demons up, before he gave her a grin. With a light wave, Jin moved to hover off of the ground, just travelling with the wind toward his teammates, turning his bright blue eyes toward Cho one last time, before he disappeared into the walls of the tournament, seeming to actually be in a good mood.

"We better get on inside Cho," stated Slythe, one hand on her shoulder, as he looked into her eyes with his light green eyes, "who was that anyway?"

"No one in particular," Cho replied, moving to get away from their grasp, before turning toward them, "But he's mine, understand?"

"Yeah we get it Cho," Eniki muttered, putting his balled fist against his other hand with a malicious grin. "Just as long as we get to cause torment and bloodshed to others."

Cho only gave a nod to her teammates, letting her eyes look back toward the entrance of the tournament as a grin began to spread over her face. _This tournament is going to be interesting, with Eniki and Slythe on my team, I should be able to make it past the preliminaries and probably far enough to attract his attention, or his acknowledgement at least._ With these thoughts, all of them entered into the rather large stadium like area, making her eyes look to the announcer as her eyes narrowed when the demons that weren't participating in the tournament began their loud cheering.

"And let's let the tournament Begin!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, more is to come soon.**


	2. Preliminary Rounds

With the announcer's shouting, all the demons within the area that were just spectators began to scream and root for the people they wanted, most of the demons that were in the stands were the ones that wanted to see the bloodshed, skin being ripped from the bone, with organs flying about the place. With a smile, the announcer turned toward the contestants and smiled lightly herself, "As you all know the rules I'm sure, and because you know the rules, I won't waste too much time explaining them. Anything goes in this tournament, except cheating of course, those who are found cheating will be completely expelled from this tournament and punished by the ruler of demon world. The fighters will be determined by a drawing of sorts, and without further ado, let's let the bloodshed and the merciless fighting begin!"

With another annoyed sigh, Cho looked toward Eniki who was cracking his knuckles, before glancing to Slythe, whose tongue decided to flicker out like that of a snake's tongue. _I don't know how long we will last in this tournament. A lot of the demons that are here are at least of the upper C-class if not higher._ She listened to the announcer call out the names, not really paying attention to them, while she looked up at the display screens that the demonic bats were showing for entertainment. Her eyes however were on the screen with Jin and his fight, wincing a bit whenever he would get hit.

With another inward sigh, she noticed that the matches were over, Jin had barely been hit by his opponent passing with flying colors, which only left the next set of demons that would be going up before the preliminary rounds. Walking toward the stage that she had been picked to be put on, it was a forested area, the trees stretching outwards toward the now crimson colored sky. The ground was rough beneath her feet, showing cracks and years of wear and tear, of course Cho looked around for the demon that she was meant to be fighting, a frown appearing on her face from not being able to find this fellow. A sinister laughter resonated around her, while Cho walked along the ground, not being able to hear anyone but the announcer that was talking about the other battles and her own.

A frown began to set itself onto Cho's face, while another deep sigh was about to escape her lips, though quickly that sigh turned into a scream when something grabbed her leg. Lime green eyes widened while she looked down to the hand that had came up from the earth, throwing her toward the trees that were around them. In doing so, Cho slammed through three tree's, one of the limbs had cut into her right wing, causing the membrane to separate and powder to fall around her on the ground, making Cho pant slightly to herself, while her eyes narrowed at the male that came up from the soil beneath her.

Letting her eyes narrow, the butterfly demon quickly rose up from the trees before her opponent could slam into her, making her groan out slightly from the pain that was in her right wing, it was hard for her to over. Closing her lime green eyes for the moment, as she focused her power, allow the powder that had formed around the area that she had been at previously move over the body of her enemy. "Sleep," She spoke to the male. In doing this, she made sure the powder from her crimson wings had been inhaled, knowing that she would need to last the match out, until her power took effect on him, which would mean that he would soon be falling asleep, thanks to the type of powder it was.

The male glared at her, while he moved to shoot up from where he was, barely missing Cho's leg, who was now waiting within the air, knowing that she couldn't stay suspended for long with that injured wing of her own. Moving her hand behind her body, she quickly grasped for the daggers that she had, moving to hold them in her hand. They were butterfly daggers, appropriate for a butterfly demon right? Letting her lime green eyes glare at the male, she rushed down after him, moving the knife a bit to make it look like she was about to cut the other, as she moved to dodge to the right to avoid a fist, managing to cut the rock demon's shoulder. That didn't stop her from getting a right hook to her stomach, making her fly backwards into the trees once more, hitting the ground as dirt began to pile onto her body.

Cho groaned out in pain, letting her eyes close, while she held her stomach tightly, and glared at the male, starting to get up from her position in the ground, panting heavily herself, while she moved to walk forward a bit, her body wobbled lightly, knowing that after the preliminaries they did have a few days to rest, and then the rest of the tournament would continue on again. The evident signs that her powder was taking effect on the demon she was fighting was evident as the demon swayed and his lids dropped. She felt him gripping her shirt, making Cho smirk at how loose his grip had become, and in no time, she felt her body hitting the ground. The male was lying there asleep, while she started to move her own body up from where it had been on the ground, letting out a very pained ground at the burning sensation that was spreading from her shoulder blades throughout her back.

The demons around them didn't cheer, which wasn't anything new to her, considering many of them probably didn't like her, but with a smile, as their bodies were teleported back to the main area of the tournament, Cho giggled in happiness, knowing that she was deemed the winner of her fight. Walking over toward her teammates, she gave them a grin, before passing out on the ground in front of them, her body having gone through as much pain as she could afford at that moment. Eniki and Slythe glanced to one another, before lightly sitting her back against the large wall, making sure that she would be safe, before Slythe went into his fight. It wasn't very hard to tell who had won his fight, since they were in a sea-like terrain, Slythe had the upper advantage having the scales and body of a reptile it was easy for him to utilize the water as his best offense against his opponent.

The last one that was on Cho's team to go out and battle was Eniki, Eniki's fight was harder than Slythe's, but easier than Cho's considering that he was more brute strength than anything else. He managed to wear his opponent down, easily avoiding injuries unlike the other demons that had went up and fought after them, making it almost impossible for someone to match up with Eniki's record. When both men from Cho's team had come back and walked over to Cho's past out body, Eniki gently picked her up, taking her toward the rather large castle that was beside of the tournament that they could sleep in, considering there was too many guest rooms anyway.

She had slept a good deal of the day away, only waking up when it was close to the night time of the demon world, her body rose from its place on the bed, she had bandages around her waist, showing that she could have one or two ribs broken, but that didn't bother her. Cho moved toward her window, letting her eyes look outside of it, as she noticed that her right wing's membrane had already healed back up. With a grin spreading on her gentle face, she managed to sneak out of her room, flying off toward the forest that wasn't too far from her, looking down onto the shimmering water that glistened in the moonlight, and moved with the gentle wind that nipped at her pale arms.

"Already up and moving around lassie? You have some good stamina there." The voice came from above her, making the male that spoke lower himself to be able to look at her, bright blue eyes seemed to shine in the night light, while his arms crossed in front of him, a proud smile on his face. "I'd have to say that when I first saw ya lassie I didn't think ya stood a chance, but then again, I've been proven wrong before."

Cho let out a soft 'eeping' sound at this, looking to Jin with her soft lime colored eyes, and then allowed a nervous smile to appear on her face from his words, making her put a hand slowly over her already accelerated heart beat. "Jin please don't do that, you could give me a warning or something next time, okay?" Her eyes followed his figure up to his face, feeling her own cheeks beginning to flush once more with that blasted red hue that wanted to make her lime colored eyes stand out more.

"Sorry lassie, didn't know you were one that was easy to scare," chuckling lightly, Jin moved to cross his legs while he stayed technically sitting in mid-air, turning his bright blue eyes over toward her with a grin. "So are you that little butterfly that I helped rescue when you were younger?"

At his inquirement, Cho nodded in a feeble attempt to hide the blush that coated along her pale cheeks. "Yea…Yeah I am," Cho whispered, though her eyes looked down in embarrassment at his question. "I never really got to repay you for helping me out back then, and I…kind of feel like I owe you."

Jin only allowed his smile to fall showing a serious look to his eyes, "Try to stay alive through the tournament, that's how you can pay me back, alright lassie? These demons aren't as easy as you think they are."

Feeling a little insulted, Cho flew up close to him, getting in his face as her brows scrunched together, making a wrinkle in her forehead to show her anger. "I'm not weak Jin, and I'd quit underestimating me if I were you!" With that said, Cho returned toward her room, going inside so she could rest up for the next tournament.

Jin however stayed sitting there, completely confused, as his head tilted to the side, and his hand rose up to his head, scratching at it, with confusion evident in his eyes. "What did I say to make the lass blow up like that? Oh well, let's just hope that she can stay alive…"

* * *

**More to come soon I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
